Talk:Solidus Snake
Other Images Can we get a picture of Solidus in his exoskeleton (i.e. from in-game)? The official artwork has him in that billowing cloak, which makes it impossible to actually see his armor and weaponry. Peace Walker Does anyone agree that 1972 should be removed as Solidus' DOB? After all in Peace Walker which is set in 1974 when Kaz has that phone conversation asking about the "sons" he says "two already"...thus proving that Solidus wasnt created the same year as Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. BigBoss1292 01:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) King Dosen't Ocelot refer to Solidus as KING during MGS2 User:Captain-One :Yes he does, but its more in reference to Dead Cell than anything else. Vamp also calls Fortune "Queen". Justin 20:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah plus there's business with King, Queen, Jack (Raiden) and Ace (Snake). What I'm more curious about is why is George Sears listed under "real name"? Is there any proof either way? Chaos91 09:18, 13 April 2008 (UTC) that's true George Sears his only his public name althrough it could be his true name theres actually no evidence,plus i'm going to add KING to the Also Known As section. User:Captain-One not really that important but i thought i'd just point out that it's vamp who calls him King, not ocelot User:Soul reaper :Nope. Just ran through the script and couldn't find one instance of Vamp calling him King, and Ocelot referred to him as King on at least two occassions. --Fantomas 12:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) status discussion hey rather than get into a revert war lets sort it out here. The accepted view is that Solidus died at the end of MGS2. It doesn't matter if you disagree with this because someone (doesn't have to be fantomas) will change it back. I think the quote is too trivial for this article as we don't know what the context of it is yet. But perhaps there are other things you could try like making an article with similar quotations. please keep contributing. :-) --Drawde83 01:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) well said Drawde83, but in the courage is solid trailer at 1:19 Solidus' voice is heard repeatng a comment made at the conclusion of MGS2 although it could be one the flashbacks that Kojima was talking about where players can view scenes from previous games although we wont know until next month, but who knows if Vamp can come back then why not. :-) User:Captain-One :But we still saw him have his spine cut. With Vamp it's kind of a different matter. Changing the whole article to say he "could be alive" is a little crazy, man! --Fantomas 10:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::so has that sorted it or does it still need changing? --Drawde83 21:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah it's sorted we will just have to wait until the realese and edit accordingly. User:Captain-One incorrect info under Manhattan inciedent it says in the article beneath the Manhattan incident that (Solidus planned on using a nuclear warhead from Arsenal Gear to create a gigantic electro-magnetic-pulse over New York City, and attempt to reveal the existence of The Patriots to worldwide public scrutiny.) however as revealed in the conclusion of MGS2 Solidus actually intended to get a list of the patriots names from GW and then hand arsenal over to dead cell who would of drawn the patriots fire whilst he would then hunt the 12 men down killing them of one after another, of-corse the patriots along with Ocelot pre-scripted the entire event which basiclly redered solidus's plans usless, i'm just saying this because the site is surposed to give full acurate detailes so i think the article should be changed and if no one minds i'm going to get started on doing so. User:Captain-One Custom P90? I ran through MGS2 the other day and noticed that Solidus' P90 seemed to have explosive rounds of some kind. Note when he is attacking the RAYs; all his shots explode on their surface. Given how much damage a surface-to-air missile did to the MP RAYs, and how much damage Solidus' P90 did, he must have some sort of special armor-piercing explosive tipped rounds. Thoughts? -No, the script says he sniped out their AI cores... As infeasible as that sounds. Guess the Ray's use Goldeneyes "Explodycomputers" Age On the trivia section it says that he was 28 but when it says when he was born he was 1972 in April 29/30 during the Big Shell Incident he was 36/37 but he was a later model being born after Liquid/ Solid. Also it says 42 at death... to who ever edited that... how is that possible? If he was born in 1972 he'd be around 37 at the time of his death. Or possibly he was born after Solid/Liquid making him even younger. :OK, you want to know the reason why he was listed as having died in 2014 (ie, at 42 years old)? The reason why is because during Third Sun, Snake enters the van and sees "Big Boss's body" (actually Solidus's body). When he goes to touch it, the body suddenly stirs to life and moves a bit. If you zoom up in this scene, you'd even see the eye move. This meant that Solidus actually survived the battle with Raiden, but was in constant paralysis. It was even mentioned in the trivia section, in the part where it explained that the body had his left eye missing instead of his right, which gave eagle-eyed viewers an early clue as to it actually being Solidus's body. Anyways, hope that answer's your question. Weedle McHairybug 01:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry man mistake on my part..sorry Events prior to the big shell?????? Was Solidus working with Liquid Snake during Shadow Moses? How did Ocelot end up meeting and working for Solidus? Did Solidus ever align himself with Sergei Gurlukovitch? Because Gurlukovitch seemed to know Ocelot was "in league" with him right before he was killed on the tanker. : I think a lot of these topics were left as a mystery on purpose. Therefore they don't explain them any further in any of th games and you'll have to come up with your own theories. anyway here's what I think. : no probably not. : The patriots would have arranged it. Going on the run Solidus would have found someone with CIA and Foxhound experience to be useful. He may have been familiar with Ocelots work through being president. : Ocelot probably had to convince Sergei that he was still a russian patriot (as he'd been in foxhound). While planning they may have heard that Solidus was after RAY too. When Ocelot switched sides he would have assumed that Solidus was behind it. :--Drawde83 20:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: Im pretty sure in MGS2 the President says that George Sears(Soldus) sent his right hand man (Ocelot) to coax Liquid into starting the Shadow Moses rebellion. And that is why Solidus had to leave office and go on the run. So it seems that Solidus knew Ocelot before Liquid did. As president he may have pushed for Ocelot to get into Foxhound so he could coerce Liquid into rebelling. :::I'm also guessing that Ocelot may have also, at least partially, aligned himself with Solidus Snake under his own free will, seeing how Ocelot himself was also against The Patriots. I also suspect that Solidus was also involved with the Gurlukovich Mercenaries both before and after the Shadow Moses Incident, seeing how Ocelot was revealed to be working for Sergei Gurlukovich and Solidus Snake, and Solidus even has the Gurlukovich Mercenaries as part of the Sons of Liberty. Weedle McHairybug 01:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Name? Why is his name Solidus Snake, instead of something that fits with Solid and Liquid, like Gas Snake or Freeform Snake. Woulda sounded stupid, but probably not as stupid as Solidus. It just sounds made-up, and not at all like a codename. --Toast 02:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just found out the term "Solidus" basically means when something is inbetween liquid and solid. Still though, he's less like Liquid and Solid Snake than he is his own person. I guess it was the best they could do, but that won't stop me from complaining about how dumb it sounds. --Toast 02:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it makes sense. Liquid had all of Big Boss' "dominant genes", Solid had all of Big Boss' "recessive genes" and Solidus was a perfect clone, with a mix of dominant and recessive genes. He was literally the point between Solid and Liquid in terms of genes. --Fantomas 03:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, fine, this game is perfect. It still sounds dumb though. --Toast 23:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I should also note that "Solidus" is also an archaic currency can we please stop saying he died in Metal Gear Solid 2? Ok, several times before, both on consecutive and non-consecutive occasions, there have been editors (mostly Crashsnake, but one other editor tried to do this as well) who keep on changing his date of death/age to 36 or 37 in order to imply that he died in MGS2, even though MGS4 explicitly shows his biomort moving when Snake tried to touch him, which means that he survived. I'll admit, I thought he died in MGS2, but Bluerock made some good points about his survival, especially with the part about his moving. Anyways, we really should put a halt to this. The same goes for any edits on the main biography that tries to hint that he died in the Manhattan Incident. Weedle McHairybug 02:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... The only reason I can see for the disagreement was that somebody previously wrote in the article that it wasn't actually his body that moved, implying it was somehow 'animated', to go along with the whole masquerade. But this was just speculation and it was removed a while ago, so it is more probable that he was actually alive. :Also, if they can save Big Boss from being burned to a crisp, surely the Patriots can do the same for Solidus with his injuries. After all, it wasn't his spinal chord that was cut, or he would have dropped dead on the spot, rather than succumbing to his injuries over a period of time. :To anyone still in doubt, I hope this helps explain how he did actually survive, albeit in an induced (probably permanent) coma. Bluerock 03:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) So did Solidus Snake die in MGS2 or or MGS4? CrashSnake is still reverting the edits about his death in 2014. Personally, I assume he died in 2014 because his body moved but if he or anyone of you can find a better explanation of why his body moved, please state it. 18:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna have to guess MGS4. Other than the fact that he moved when Snake tried to touch him, there's also something else that an even more important detail: The SOP system requires not only the DNA of the person to unlock, but also their Biometric data. In other words, the subject needs to also be alive instead of just using their DNA. The fact that Solidus worked just as well heavily implies that he survived the attack from Raiden. Weedle McHairybug 18:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry Weedle, I may have to disagree with you on that. I don't believe all of Big Boss's biometric data was necessary to access JD. Liquid was able to (partially) access the system using Solid Snake's DNA alone, in Act 2. Therefore, Solidus didn't need to be alive for Liquid's purposes. :Originally, I was convinced that Solidus must be alive, and was in essentially the same state that Big Boss was in, before his "revival." However, now I'm not so sure, as there are a couple of things that make me doubt it. ::Firstly, it is possible that he is brain dead, so medically speaking he is actually "dead" and his body (breathing, circulation, nutrition) is merely being maintained by the life support. :Secondly, the movement of the arm may simply be random electrical impulses in the nerves, as its commonly known that dead bodies can sometimes do this. I think many people assumed it may have been a reaction to Old Snake's approach, but it was probably for cinematic value (at this point, the audience assumes it is the body of the still-living Big Boss). ::Finally, if he was indeed alive (i.e. not brain dead), its a little wierd to think they would scavenge him for parts for Big Boss, probably against his will, but then again, who knows what lengths EVA would go to to revive Big Boss. However, she did seem pretty determined to save Solidus from being shot by Ocelot. 70.127.204.44, you suggested she thought it was actually Big Boss, as her rebel group possessed both bodies at one point. But Big Boss would have looked a lot more "healed/repaired" than Solidus, if he was not already up and about at that time, and EVA would have known this. If she did believe it WAS Big Boss, then I would suggest the reason why was because of her injured/exhausted state at the time, as only a brief time earlier, she had a hallucination of Old Snake as Big Boss. ::Sorry for going on a bit, probably not a lot of help, but those are my thoughts anyway. I actually think he may have died in 2009. --Bluerock 19:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It's just that the way EVA reacted, it seemed that she thought that the body was Big Boss's. I still think she didn't know that Ocelot was faking being Liquid. Her reaction when he crushed the apple and destroyed the Pyx seemed real. Also, it wouldn't make sense for her to sacrifice ALL of her children to put on a massacre while getting Solidus's body out of the church. Anyway, I guess the official consensus is that Solidus died in 2009. The electrical pulses make sense. Also, Naomi didn't correct Snake when he said Solidus was dead but she did when he said Big Boss died. Finally, The Patriots kept telling Raiden to kill Solidus. It wouldn't make sense for them to keep him alive. -- 20:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::